earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 10
Characters * Wildfire * Nightshade * Silhouette * Harbinger * Monitor Location * Monitor Sphere * January 31st 2017, 0901 EST VOX Archive * Lyla Diggle: Okay... I have to ask, just how sure are you about this? * Monitor: I am certain. * Lyla Diggle: These are trained killers. * Monitor: Are you not? * Lyla Diggle: Well, yeah... but I killed for my country, they kill for- * Monitor: Their ideals. There is no difference. Your duty is merely to your country, their's is to a man. * Lyla Diggle: They are murderers. Do I need to remind you what they were about to do when you snatched them up? * Monitor: They do not kill without purpose, or without honor. They kill so that there may be order. * Lyla Diggle: Yeah, a New World Order, one under Ra's al Ghul. * Monitor: If Ra's al Ghul sought to rule Earth, he would have done so long ago, young Harbinger. vorpal crackle Wildfire, Silhouete, Nightshade. I apologize for having kept you here for this long, but it was imperative that I remove you from the timeline for a while and let your tempers cool. * Wildfire: The timeline? What? * Silhouette: Are we in Nanda Parbat? * Nightshade: No, sister assassins... footsteps Look out this window... * Silhouette: That view. * Wildfire: We're... We're somewhere else entirely... * Monitor: This is my Station. From here I can monitor all things, past and present. crackle As well as calculated projections of the future. Here... crackle This is Gotham City. Or rather, it will be Gotham, ten years from now... or at least, what it will likely become if all goes to plan. * Wildfire: Plan? Whose plan? * Monitor: The Plan. It has no owner or mastermind. * Silhouette: And who are you exactly? * Monitor: I am the Monitor, twenty seventh of my kind. I protect all of existence, this planet included. And this is my Harbinger, my emissary... Forgive her, she just doesn't see the potential in you that I do. * Nightshade: Our potential? You sound as if you have a task for us? * Monitor: I do. * Silhouette: We do not serve you. We serve Ra's al Ghul. * Monitor: No. You serve order... the ideal of a better future. that is what Ra's al Ghul promised you... but only I can give you a chance to achieve that. I have that power... I only ask your trust. * Nightshade: And if we say 'no'? * Lyla Diggle: We will gladly return you to the League and we'll find someone else. * Silhouette: So... No choice then. Not really... Not if us being here made it look like we abandoned our mission. * Wildfire: Ra's will have our heads. * Monitor: You will be returned to when and where I claimed you. The very instant even. Time has not passed while you've been here, nor will it unless I say so. This choice is yours alone. I will not force this undertaking upon you... Just as I didn't upon Lyla. Think about it if you wish... I can wait. * Wildfire: What would you need us to do? * Monitor: I have need of you to gather the Artifacts. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 9. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 11. * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * The Assassins Three were captured by the Monitor in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 22, while on a mission to kill Dr. Roy Westerman under Talia's orders. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 10 Category:VOX Box Category:Rina Nishida/Appearances Category:Monique Forcier/Appearances Category:Emma Campbell/Appearances Category:Lyla Michaels-Diggle/Appearances Category:Monitor/Appearances Category:Assassins Three/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline